


Something Entirely New

by GravityUniverse115



Series: Best cartoon in the history of cartoons [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Awkward Romance, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Falling In Love, LGBTQ, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Mabel Pines, Lesbian Pacifica Northwest, Love, Love Confessions, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityUniverse115/pseuds/GravityUniverse115
Summary: Mabel and Pacifica learn something about each other
Relationships: Pacifica Northwest & Mabel Pines, Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines
Series: Best cartoon in the history of cartoons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189391
Kudos: 5





	Something Entirely New

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I'm a Mabifica shipper. What can I say, I'm a sucker for cute lesbians. This takes place during no specific time frame. It's just something I thought of. Mabel and Pacifica are the same age as they were in the show. Anyway, enjoy!

Mabel is seen sulking on the staircase outside the Mystery Shack. She looks down at her feet and rests her head in her palm with her elbow pressed against her knee. She sighs and begins playing with her hair. She just went through another heartbreak where someone didn't return her feelings. This is now the sixth time this has happened and frankly she was getting fed up with it. She's been wanting a boyfriend ever since they arrived in Gravity Falls and has had no luck. You can only take so many rejections. Mabel was starting to give up hope of ever finding someone

Amidst her thinking, Pacifica suddenly showed up. She noticed Mabel was upset and decided to strike up a conversation. Her and Mabel aren't the best of friends but they definitely liked each other's company more than before. She sat down next to Mabel on the staircase. "Hey Mabel, what's going on with you?" She placed her palms on the wood and leaned back on her arms

Mabel looked up at the girl with sad eyes and sniffed. "Pacifica? What are you doing here?" She was confused to say the least. It wasn't very often that Pacifica came to visit. She didn't like being seen at the Mystery Shack. So why is she here now?

Pacifica shrugged. "Eh I came to see your brother initially. But then I saw you out here and thought I'd ask what's going on." She looked over at her and had a smug look on her face. "So why are you upset?"

Mabel sighed once more and kicked a rock that was on the ground. "Just another dumb boy who doesn't love me. What am I doing wrong?!"

"Well I've seen the way you flirt with guys. You come on a bit too strong. Dial it back a little. You can't force love to happen. It has to come naturally."

"Wow, that's actually really good advice. How do you know so much about love Pacifica?" Mabel was surprised to see Pacifica give her such a straight and serious answer. She never expected something like that to come from someone like her

Pacifica frowned and scoffed. "My parents have forced me onto guys in the past. They want me to be with a respectable and sophisticated boy. Just another way they control my life." She sighs. For as long as she can remember, her parents have controlled every aspect of her life. She never got a say in anything she did. And for a while she was okay with it. Until recently when Dipper showed her the errors of her ways. Now she feels confident to rebel against them. Which is why she's here now. She wanted to thank Dipper for his help in opening her eyes and pay him back

Mabel thought about it for a moment then smiled. "You know, maybe it's time I move on from boys."

Pacifica raised an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I've been going about this all wrong. I should try something different. Something new." Mabel stood up confidently and placed her hands on her hips. And without warning, planted a kiss on Pacifica's cheek. She was taken aback and widened her eyes The two girls blushed at the same time. Mabel softly smiled as she pulled back. "Thanks Pacifica." She turned around and went back inside the shack

Pacifica sat there for a moment, trying to process what just happened. Did...Mabel really just kiss her? She did and it wasn't that bad. Pacifica never expected that coming from her. She kinda liked it. The idea of kissing Mabel back started to sound appealing. Pacifica soon smiled and followed her inside, feeling pretty good about herself


End file.
